This Just in: Behind the Scenes, Mario Style!
by GreaZy Trolls Productions
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in their childhoods, or what goes on after the games are made? This story takes you behind the scenes of Mario character's and their pathetic, comical lives! This story's...got answers!
1. Dookie Surprise

Ok, be very open minded towards this story, it's really hilarious. Please review, we want to at least know that people are reading our stories. But anyways, this story is a combination of events that happen to Mario and his friends behind the scenes... kind a like a 'Day in the Life of...' Enjoy!

**Mario Bros.: What really happens…**

**By Rolly-Polly**

**and**

**Twiggy**

**Episode 5: Dookie Surprise**

Bowser was ready; fully loaded for what lay ahead. His army of hardy turtles chanted behind their leader… "What are we doing again?" A rather bewildered Hammer Bro. asked while peering over at his nearest comrade. Of course, his nearest comrade was a Goomba with a lazy eye. The lazy eye rolled around in the moldy eye socket.

The Hammer Bro. stared at the retarded Goomba for only a few seconds before saying, "Dude, seriously… you need to get that eye checked out," the Goomba attempted to look up, "it's been there for a month."

"SHUT UP!!!" Bowser screamed, quickly causing his army to fall to silence and listen to their monstrous leader. Their king turned on his massive heels and faced his large eyed audience (not including lazy eyes). "Here's the plan!" They all groaned and rolled their eyes. "We're ambushing Peach's castle… AGAIN!" More groans were heard; Bowser's angry stare scoped around attempting to find the owners of the groans. "So, stay orderly, and MARCH!"

Bowser slowly stomped down a green tinted hill, his army followed after, only having to walk. From the castle's point of view, the immense turtle army charged towards them, a cloud of dust followed behind their stamping stumps (turtle feet).

Before he knew it, Bowser and his scaly militia stood before the pink castle doors. He gasped for air, while everyone waited in silence for him to catch his breath. A Koopa couldn't help but notice that the hill they had walked down was only a few yards away. Finally straightening his posture, Bowser announced, "We have arrived! Bitches!"

"Duh…" A voice cooed from the large crowd. Bowser ignored the rude statement, and busted through the colossal doors and stood in the threshold roaring and blowing fire about the foyer. No one seemed to be present in the castle… which would only make it easier for him!

"Finally! We can take over! NO ONE CAN STOP US!" He bellowed. "Not even Mario…"

"Duh…" The voice echoed a second time. Bowser glared over his shoulder before continuing with his dominant speech.

"This is… THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Bowser snarled while showing his fangs.

"Duh…"

"Who keeps doing that!?" Bowser faced his audience again. The crowd stood still, a cough every now and then… crickets. No longer caring, he began to step into the royal foyer, but before he could lay his foot down…

"BOWSER, NOOOOOOOO!" A scream from the crowd.

"What?" Now noticing that he was about to step his large foot down into a steaming heap of turds. Bowser brought his foot back and stared down at the unnaturally large piece of crap; once again, silence and crickets.

A curious Hammer Bro. popped out from behind Bowser's leg and pointed at the sizzling pile of poop. "What's that?"

Bowser had reached his breaking point, and decided to quit. "Ok," he began, backing out of the doorway. "C'mon boys, we're going home. It's not worth it."

Rolling their eyes with exasperation, the turtle army groaned and turned around, beginning their journey back over the hill. "Last time it was one turd, this time it was a whole pile!" someone complained. "What's next? A whole truckload?"

"SHUT UP!!! This is THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Bowser roared.

"Exactly."

Toadsworth poked his spotted head into the foyer of the castle, looking around to make sure Bowser had actually left this time. Seeing that he had, the mushroom smiled and walked towards the pile of feces, staring down at it for a moment. Then, without hesitance, he leaned over and scooped up a handful, bringing it to his little mouth. Chuckling happily, he shoved it in his pie-hole and rubbed his stomach. "Mm, mm, good."

So that basically confirms this episode. By the way, the episodes are going to be real scattered, but that makes it funnier.


	2. Do not question my actions

Ok, part 2... haha, enjoy THIS chapter... just hold your horses for the next to come! They're... outlandish.

**Episode 8: "Do not question my actions."**

Finally Luigi could take it no more. Ever since Mario had programmed his cell phone to play his theme song ("Mario's Bringin' Sexy Back") whenever someone called, he'd really begun to loathe the contraption. So when Mario continued to call him for the twenty-ninth time in a three-minute time period, the little green man couldn't control himself anymore. With a high-pitched scream of fury, he chucked his red cell phone (also Mario's doing) at the brick of his house, watching with an almost evil pleasure as it shattered into pieces.

"Maybe now he'll finally stop calling me," Luigi muttered, leaning back over his daisies to finish de-weeding them.

Suddenly there was a pained scream radiating from across the street. Frowning, Luigi stood back up and stared at nothing for a moment, then glanced confusedly over his shoulder. Almost instantly, the door of the house swung open and revealed a shriveled up old lady, wearing a very unflattering French maid costume. She was sobbing uncontrollably as someone shouted loudly at her from inside, and then screeched as a pair of dentures hit her in the face.

She clutched the dentures to her saggy chest. "You're such an angry man!" she cried. When there was no response, she continued, "I'll be back on Monday."

Luigi stared blankly as she staggered merrily to her 1940s Volkswagen and tried to start it up, which took her multiple tries and a few curse words. When it finally revved up, she slammed on the gas and swerved down the road with a trail of pollutants and skid-marks following her. Blinking twice, Luigi turned back around and mumbled to himself, "Well, that's just all fine and dandy." This usually happened every Saturday at approximately 2:42 PM.

Another shattering scream pierced the quiet afternoon. "LUIGI!"

Luigi stopped all movement and stared vacantly. Shaking his head and deciding that he could pretend that he didn't hear anything, he went back to work.

The scream came again. "LUIGI!!" a voice shrieked, cracking. It was then Luigi knew that the voice—his brother, Mario—would not be ignored.

"God damnit!" Luigi grumbled, then rounded on his heel. "WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE PHONE KEEPS SAYING YOU DON'T EXIST! _WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! _"

Luigi said nothing.

"LUIGI!"

"WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"I NEED YOU!!!"

Luigi shivered in an attempt to console himself. He threw down his gardening tools, crushing some of his daisies, and ripped off of his gloves. Anger boiled up inside of him, but the good side of the green fellow couldn't help but run to his brother's rescue. He dashed across the street and nearly got plowed by a group of teenage Toads driving a bit too fast, and who were yapping at him the entire time.

Luigi busted into the foyer of Mario's house, seething and sweaty. "What is _so_ important that you couldn't even yell at me from outside of your house?" he asked between panting. He stood there for a minute or two, glancing around nervously when no one bothered to answer. A deathly silence had settled over the cheery little house, and it began to unnerve jumpy Luigi. He took an uneasy step forward. "Mario?" he called out, his voice shaky.

Suddenly the squeaky sound of a door in much need of oil echoed behind him, as well as the sound of a tiny engine. Goosebumps erupted over Luigi's skin as he turned around sluggishly, his eyes wide.

"Luigi," Mario stated simply. He was sitting in front of the now-closed door, his bottom nestled comfortably in the seat of a motorized wheelchair. A shadow was cast over his face from his hat, which was sitting crooked on his un-brushed locks.

"Dear God, Mario, what happened to you?" Luigi gasped.

Mario's eyebrows shot up and he scratched his lumpy tummy. "What, this?" he asked, caressing the arms of the chair with his unnaturally large hands. "It's nothing. I just use it when my butt hurts and my feet get all peely and swollen."

Luigi grimaced as rancid pictures raced through his mind. "Okay…" he said. "If your butt hurts, then why are you sitting in a wheelchair? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

Mario stared firmly at his brother. "Do not question my actions," he said darkly. There was a moment of tense silence before Mario broke out into a wide smile, his hand disappearing into the pocket of his overalls. "So anyways," he began, "I called you over here to help me out. I want you to wear this and be my slave for just a day." He pulled out a complete French maid outfit, boots and cap and all. He held it up for the horrified Luigi to see.

Luigi pointed at it and took a step back. "I'm not wearing that," he declared.

Mario's big thumb pressed against the control stick of the wheelchair and ran into his brother's shins. "Yes," he ordered, "you are."

"No, I'm not."

Mario backed up and then rammed forward again, repeatedly pelting Luigi's shins with his chair. "Yes, you are," he snapped.

Luigi threw his hands up and jumped back. "Mario, stop it! I bruise easily!" he exclaimed. "Besides, that won't fit me!"

Mario collided with him again. "Then we'll make it fit!"

"Why are you so bossy today?"

Mario immediately stopped, but his eyes didn't seem to focus on Luigi. "Do not," he demanded slowly, "question my actions."

Luigi rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "You're pathetic…"

"_I'm_ pathetic?!" screeched Mario. Making a strange grunting noise, he shoved his control stick all the way forward, closing in on Luigi's backside as he approached the door. The small wheels smashed into his heels, making his brother yelp and topple to the floor ungracefully. Mario's wheelchair continued to gain momentum and managed to climb over the man's body, bumping along until it got caught on top of his head. But even as Luigi screamed heatedly, Mario backed up and tried again, resulting in a system shutdown. There was overall silence for a moment or two.

"…So are you going to put that outfit on now?"

Luigi glared at the floor, although most of his sight was taken up by his squashed nose. He breathed heavily for a second, then said, "As soon as you get this off of my head, we'll make a compromise…"

Wheeeeeee. Aaaaaand DONE!


	3. Drive By Potato Shooting

Next scene; don't worry, we're gonna get more characters involved after this episode. Review!

**Episode 12: Drive-By Potato Shooting**

Luigi was determined to leave his house and make it to his car safely. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any obstacles this time around, considering the threats he's been getting; and for no apparent reason.

His front door swung open as he rolled behind a bush, checking his surroundings to confirm his safety. He army crawled out from behind the puffy bush, making it all the way to the drive-way successfully before standing up. The car door was right in his reach, but before he could unlock it…

Screams and screeching tires sounded behind him. An angry mob of Toads cursed while one stuck itself out of its car window with what appeared to be a rocket launcher. When the violent Toad fired the rocket launcher, what came out was not a missile, but a potato. The heat seeking potato zoomed in on its target, which was obviously Luigi. With catlike-reflexes, and some luck, he was able to duck out of the way in time, and take cover behind his dented car.

He cursed to himself, as he realized the cost of fixing the damaged car, from present and past drive-by potato shootings, was increasing with every raw potato. The screeching tires seemed to disappear, so he took the delay as a chance to get into his car. He stood up swiftly, outstretching his arm towards the car door, but yet again, the screaming started back up and the mob of Toads were yet again returning.

"Eat raw potato you homo!!" A Toad hollered as it launched another potato out of its dangerous weapon. Luigi dodged the second potato, as the lightning fast vegetable shattered through his windshield.

Standing up, he turned towards the Toads rushing off, "Thanks a lot." He stated sarcastically. Shortly after, a pleasant ring sounded in one of his pockets, followed by a vibration. He was slightly agitated after seeing who was calling…

The caller I.D. had declared that his older brother, Mario, was the one calling him. "What?" Luigi snapped as a hello to his brother.

There was silence on the end of the line before Mario's distinctive voice greeted him. "What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"Uh, having a tea party," replied Luigi, even more agitated. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mario asked. "I couldn't see anything through all of the potatoes."

"What are you talking about?" questioned his brother. "Wait…are you…watching me?" Slightly appalled, Luigi looked at Mario's house across the street, only to find none other than his brother standing at his window, staring at him. The manly little Italian was wrapped in his favorite fluffy pink bathrobe (which barely came to his knees) and was holding a Mario coffee mug. Luigi watched him casually take a sip of whatever was in the mug. He frowned. "I feel so undignified," he commented.

Once again, there was silence at the other end of the line. Then: "My legs are so hairy it's unnatural. Even for an Italian," Mario randomly remarked. "Have you just hated your legs so much that you just wanted to wax them?"

Luigi blinked slowly, not believing a word that was coming out of his brother's mouth. He rolled his eyes and snapped his cell phone shut, ending the conversation abruptly. But apparently Mario wasn't aware that it had ended, for he continued blabbing on into his phone even as his brother hopped into his rundown automobile and drove away.

Mario stroked his mustache. "But anyway," he went on, "I wanted to tell you that I've decided that I am going to take a vacation for a week. I'm not going to come out of my house or shave my legs or bathe or anything. For a whole week! Tootles!"

Almost a week later, Luigi left his house whistling, happy that he had finally been able to hire a hit-man to take down those violent Toads that kept potato-ing his house. But what was even better was that he hadn't had to see his brother for a while now—a relief that was so great words could not begin to describe it. A smile broke out beneath his mustache. All was well with the world.

That is, until he spotted a Toad standing in the middle of the street, staring blankly at Mario's quiet house. The back of the Toad's head seemed to show Toad's wonder. Luigi was now standing at his mailbox, and couldn't help but notice the concerned look on the little mushroom's face. "What's the matter?" he asked out of habit.

"It's Mario," replied the Toad. "He hasn't come out of his house for a week. What if something's wrong? What if he's—"

"Why don't you just go check and see?" Luigi snapped. The Toad looked at him sternly.

"He could have been murdered!" it screeched. "He could be murdered, and no one would know!"

Luigi closed the lid of his mailbox with a slam. "Fine," he announced harshly. "I'll go look." He strode past the Toad, unable to resist taking a better look at the creature as he passed. The Toad was rather bothered, and of course began dialing 91Mario (the Mushroom Kingdom's emergency number).

Once he finally reached Mario's porch, a feeling of worry began falling upon him. What if Mario really was dead? And to think Luigi had been somewhat selfish the whole week… like THAT ever happens. Heaving a sigh, he grasped the door knob, turning it to the left and pushed the red door open.

Instantly, a smell of mildew and feet hit the man's sensitive round nose. "Ugh, it smells like death in here." After realizing what passed his lips, his panicky behavior began returning, along with his worries. His eye twitched with a nervous reaction. Guiding himself through the foyer and into a hallway that led to the living room, the smell of feet and mildew had transformed into a thick smell of dead sea monkey (as if we all know what that smells like).

As he entered the vast living room, he saw his brother, in a sprawled out position, completely naked and motionless. His body hair was rather substantial and uncombed unlike how Mario usually keeps it. Luigi's first thoughts were, "Mama mia… he is dead. I'm such an asshole…" He bit his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed into an anxious frown. "I'm gonna get blamed for everything."

He began to shout, "I didn't do it!" attempting to calm his mental struggle. He looked back down at Mario, noticing his loss of hygiene. "Man Mario, maybe you should have shaved your legs." He started to cry, pondering of how he could definitely not replace Mario. Luigi looked back at his brother and yelled again, "Now what?!"

Suddenly, Mario's curly head popped up, while the rest of his body stayed in place. "Who's screaming?" Mario questioned with curiosity. Luigi jumped and stared down at his naked brother. The room became silent as Mario sniffed himself. "I smell manly."

Luigi couldn't hold back his relieved smile, but was also still in shock. "So you aren't dead?"

"Well, I sure do hope not." Mario stated as he pushed himself upward into a sitting position.

"This place is offensively disgusting." Luigi announced while peering around the pile of clothes, some of which were not Mario's.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Mario shouted while raising his fists as if protecting himself from any other upcoming insults.

His younger brother stared at him uninterestedly, his face covered in hardly any emotion. "Ok, seriously, why are you naked?" He inquired.

"Um, duh."

"…" Luigi's face crunched up with confusion. "Starting a new trend?"

"No, I just like the way my hair feels as it brushes against the carpet." Mario declared, crossing his bare arms. "I told you that on the phone."

"No you didn't, I must have hung up before you said so."

"You hung up on me?" Mario asked with a manner of horror.

"Not the first time…" He mumbled with a low tone.

"What?"

"What?" Luigi echoed as Mario blinked slowly. He glared at his green brother and stood up.

Instantly, Mario jumped into a battle stance and scoped around the room. "Did you hear that??" Mario questioned while containing his stance.

"Hear what?" He replied, pre-occupied with the task of picking up Mario's scattered clothes.

Without hesitation, Mario leaped into a mammoth pile of dirty clothing and began digging through it. He gripped a squirrel and raised it into the air in front of his face. "Tag!" He yelled as he clamped it between his teeth. A small squeak emitted out of the rodent. Mario victory jumped which exposed him to the outside world through the open window.

Outside in the front yard, was nearly an entire army of worried citizens and police officers. He quickly dropped himself back to the ground, cushioning his fall with his stomach. Mario looked up from the ground, with squirrel in mouth, and rolled past the window back into the shadows. He peered over the window sill with caution.

"You didn't tell me that a rescue pack was outside!" Mario confronted Luigi, pointing a finger.

Luigi quirked his head towards his brother and groaned, "Well it's not like you should be jumping around with a squirrel in your mouth pant less. Anyway, I—Ugh!" Luigi screamed while tossing a shirt behind his head with disgust. He stared down into the pile of clothing to find a bloated, old lady. "Ok, there's definitely a dead lady in here." He turned back to his brother. "What ELSE are you hiding? Squirrels, old ladies… what did you do to HER?"

"Oh, forgot to tell ya; yeah, that's the maid, she died about 5 days ago." Mario said casually while dropping the squirrel.

"What happened?"

"Well, about after the second day, she just keeled over and didn't move. So I assumed her dead… I hid her in the clothes, 'cause I wasn't allowed to leave my house—remember?"

Luigi's mouth hung open. "I'm leaving," he announced while dropping everything that was in his hands and began heading for the door. Mario pounced towards his brother like a ninja, slamming him into the wall, and causing a frame to crash down and break on Luigi's head. What was protected behind the gold trimmed picture frame, now sat on Luigi's head.

"What's on my head?"

"Don't touch it." Mario ordered, still naked.

Luigi's curiosity overpowered Mario's warning, his shaky hand moved slowly towards the object, Mario's eyes growing in size. Suddenly, his hand had pressed against the mystery object, the texture was slimy and leathery. Arching an eyebrow, he brought it before his face.

It was a bloody latex glove.

"Well, now you've gone and did it," Mario began, crossing his stubby arms, "You went and touched the evidence, now they're gonna think you did it!"

Luigi's blank look of annoyance was enough to show Mario that he did not care, but that his thoughts and worries were circling around the idea of why it was bloody. "What is this?" Luigi questioned, his brother now standing before him.

"That's just the evidence from the dead maid—" He was interrupted by his green brother.

"So you did kill her?"

"NO! I just was trying to conceal the already dead body, and of course, the glove—but you found both of those. Good job Luigi, way to screw me over."

Luigi brought himself up, dropping the glove lazily to his side, and began making his way for the door. "I am staying here no longer; I am leaving."

"Noooooo!" Wailed Mario, falling to his knees in despair. "You can't leave me here in this condition!"

"Mario!" Luigi's teeth grinded as he whirled around to face his shorter brother. "You brought this upon yourself! That's why I'M leaving!"

Mario wanted no part in that, he would not let his brother diminish his ego, NOT HIS BROTHER! With a bend to the knees and push off the ground, Mario was able to reach Luigi's backside, and wrap his short, but strong arms around his brother's mobility. His brother waved his arms to catch his balance, but continued to ignore Mario's plea.

"But my reputation—"

"_You're _reputation?! Look at me!" Luigi reached his breaking point, and began pulling a screaming Mario with him. He made no hesitation when walking out the front door, but stood frozen when he saw nearly the entire Mushroom Kingdom staring at the two of them (mostly Mario) with wide-eyed expressions. Bowser stuck out like a sore thumb, a video camera in hand.

Luigi slapped his forehead with his big hand, shaking his head in utter disbelief. _As if things couldn't get ANY worse! _he thought.

But then they did. Mario, obviously sharing Luigi's horror, immediately let go of the green man's legs and rolled gracelessly to the side. His large hand flopped into the grass and grabbed a slender twig, then shoved it into his armpit in an attempt to look like he had been stabbed. "Ohh!" he howled, wailing around. "Luigi has killed me! He killed me!"

And as Mario fell silent, so did the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

Unable to contain his sanity, Luigi burst into tears and ran sobbing through the crowd of bewildered citizens. They parted and watched as he disappeared, his angry screams echoing over the landscape. Bowser laughed hysterically as he turned off his camera. That would be a perfect ending to his YouTube video episode.

Mario popped his head up from the ground, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be dead. He frowned. "He left me," he muttered, glancing around as a plan formed in his mind. Then, with abrupt swiftness, he leapt to his feet and dashed down the sidewalk and into his house. The door slammed behind him and his head appeared in the open window, looking out with caution. With ninja stealth, he closed the curtains, disappearing out of sight.

"YOU TELL NO ONE!" came a shout from inside the house.

Dead old ladies, Mario eating squirrels, Luigi's emotional breakdowns... what's next?!


	4. A Boil Not Even a Father Could Love

Ok, like we promised, here are some more characters. Enjoy :-)

**Episode 14: A Boil Not Even a Father Could Love**

"Daddy!" A sharp scream echoed off the massive, concrete walls. There was no answer to the obnoxious shouting, so it only continued, "Daddy!!" Bowser Jr. stomped frantically down the long, torch-lit hall with tears flowing down his scaly cheeks. "DADDY!!"

"For the love of—SOMEONE ANSWER IT!" A Hammer Bro. ordered as he covered his inexistent ears, clenching his teeth together crudely. Despite the angered Hammer Bros' remark, Jr. continued with his weeping. He was absolutely devastated! What on earth was wrong with the adorably evil, little fella?

Bowser was far too pre-occupied with his current task, to bestow his son with the much needed attention. The large Koopa King was plotting his next clever attack; considering he has nothing better to do.

Smoke puffed out of his dragon-like nostrils as his orange, wicked eyes followed his active claw. This time around, his plan would work; he actually was writing it down, so a forgetful mind would not be tolerated!

"DADDY!" Bowser had been hearing the same scream in the background for sometime now and it was really starting to make him lose his train of thought. He paused for a brief moment to stare absent-mindedly at the dark, brick wall before him, (he was ignoring his son).

"DAD!!" The thunderous bawling was getting closer and was followed by an odd grunting noise, "Ugh!"

For once, there was an overall silence in the room, which made even the darkest room—such as Bowser's—seem peaceful. Unfortunately, almost instantly, the sound of heavy pattering feet continued the disturbance where it left off. The huge, double doors swung open with such force and intensity, that they rebounded off the walls, just barely missing Bowser Jr.

"DAD!!"

"What do you want?!" The Koopa King hollered, refusing to face his son.

"My face!" He sobbed hysterically trying to catch his mucus-filled breath, while throwing himself into his father's backside.

"Your face? What about your face??" His voice rumbled.

"It's terrible; something has been done to it! Mutated!" Jr. shrieked with such passion that Bowser couldn't resist taking a glance at it.

Bowser nearly had a heart-attack after his eyes had shown him such a repulsive image. He gasped and grunted with horror.

"What _is_ it??" Bowser demanded, his voice carried through the room, since he lacks the ability to speak with an inside voice. Bowser Jr. shed tears while he place his tiny claw upon a swollen, inflamed lump on his upper, right cheek.

"It hurts when I touch it," Jr. wailed, "and it keeps getting bigger!"

"What do you want me to do about?" Bowser inquired with confusion and awe.

After thinking about it, Jr. peered up at his, nowhere near loving, father. More tears were beginning to well up in his puffy eyes. "Well," he sniffed, "tell me it'll be alright—"

Bowser was absolutely speechless; he could never tell a lie and as he stared at the inflated bump, it seemed to twitch with life. His eyes were wide with disgust, not even his thick, crimson eyebrows could cover them. Pausing to gawk motionless at the boil, he cleared his throat and began his sentence.

"Well, just from looking at it… it will definitely _not _be alright." Bowser covered his mouth, with his clawed hand, once those insulting words passed his fangs. He waited in an awkward silence, staring at the reddened bump.

"Waaahhh!!" The crying started again. "You don't love me anymore!" Jr. hid his nasty face in his arms.

"No! I still—love—you…" He hesitated, ", just… not that—thing on your face."

Bowser Jr.'s devastated crying increased in sound and pitch as it vibrated the near impenetrable room. He slammed his lumpy, red face onto Bowser's table where his blueprints lay. Jr. began blowing his nose and rubbing his boil all over the plans.

"No!!" Bowser shouted ripping the paper out from underneath his son. "Don't ugly-up the blueprints as well! These are my next step to—" He ended all attempts to finish his incomplete sentence once he looked at the paper. Pus and tears had saturated the paper, making it nearly illegible.

A fuming anger fell over the impatient turtle. "UGH!!! You ruined my 'Death to the Italians' plan! Now I'll forget everything!"

This didn't help the miniature Bowser out even slightly. "I hate my oozy lump!"

"You should! It's awfully putrid and gross!" Bowser roared while stomping his feet.

They both began growling with heated anger and tears.

"Now what? Everyone will make fun of me at school!" Jr. declared while concealing his boil.

After quieting himself and consoling his anger, Bowser pondered over the situation and he could only come up with one solution…

"We'll have to lance it off… Where's Kamik?" Bowser questioned himself with a bottomless stare.

"Lance it off?! What's that mean?"

"Uh," He trailed off thinking about it, "well, it's like impaling it. I think stabbing it will work."

Jr.'s wide-eyed expression was enough to confirm his ruined soul. "That sounds painful…"

"Yeah, yeah… KAMIK!!"

It was a few brief moments before the MagiKoopa appeared with anxiety. "What's the matter, my majesty?"

"It's my son," Bowser shot Jr. a look, "he has—a boil." He murmured with embarrassment as Jr. looked down with shame.

Kamik blinked slowly with a blank stare (having no idea what he meant by that), allowing his silence to worry the Koopa King.

"—And??"

"—And you have to get rid of it," Bowser announced flatly.

"Eek!" Kamik flinched on his broom, "but—but, how?"

"I dunno, you're the magician! Zap it off or something."

Kamik scratched the back of his hood. "Yeah, but sir—" he stuttered; the last thing on his list was frustrating the King even more. "I—I don't think… zapping it—is the best thing—to do." Kamik glanced at the sobbing kid with a cringe.

"What then?! I refuse to let my flesh and blood out in public looking like this," Bowser stated firmly while gesturing towards his son, "I'm pretty sure he would agree."

"I don't think I know any boil-removing spells…" Kamik replied deep in thought. "Have you tried stabbing it?"

Jr. wailed in terror as Bowser shook his head.

"No, he wants no part in that."

"Dad, I'm scared! Hold me."

"No way! For all I know that thing could be contagious."

"Actually, boils are just dead cores of a hair follicle; so they aren't really—" Kamik was interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET RID OF IT!!" Bowser erupted, flames shooting out of his snout.

"Ok, ok! Just—don't move kid, I don't know if it'll work or not…" Kamik raised his blue cloaked arm in the air, wand in hand; the movement made Bowser Jr. tense up.

"Wait!" Bowser order, causing Kamik to jump with fright. "What spell are you using?"

Kamik moved some imaginary item around in his mouth while he gawked flatly at Bowser.

"The 'Teleportation' one." He acknowledged, unmoved.

"Won't that just teleport my kid?"

"Nah, it shouldn't; it should just remove the hideous boil from your kid's face… only bad outcome is that the boil would be placed somewhere else—"

"Let's do it!" Bowser bellowed with the exciting thought of the boil being placed on Mario.

"Err—alright," Kamik prepared himself, "ready prince?" Jr. nodded sluggishly. "Alrighty then, let's do this." With a battle cry, Kamik brought the wand over his head and fired a colorful ray at the trembling kid.

In moments, the large boil disappeared, leaving everyone pleased.

"Yay! I'm not ugly anymore!" Bowser Jr. cheered, parading out of the room. Bowser grunted, taking a seat, and began re-writing his diabolical plan.

"What a waste of time..."

A few miles away…

"Aahhh!!" Wario screamed with a panicked stream of tears falling down his fat cheeks. "What is on my FACE?!"

Waluigi caressed his big chin as he examined Wario's ashamed face. "Isn't that your nose??" Waluigi finally questioned with a sneer after what seemed like hours.

"NO!" Wario shouted, backhanding the purple pest. "My nose is right here!" He pointed harshly at his pink, onion-shaped nose, "THIS, is obviously NOT part of my face!" Again, he revealed the massive boil to Waluigi.

For a second time, Waluigi narrowed his eyes and stared skeptically at Wario. "Hmmm…" Waluigi grumbled. "I don't see anything new."

Wario recoiled and screamed into open space.

This is the end of this episode. Do you like the story? Do you hate it? Do you even think it is funny?? Please review to answer my questions.


	5. Donkey Kong for President

This episode isn't as offensive as our others'... but equally as funny, at least in our opinion. Also, we would like to thank the reviewers for their open-mindedness, we appreciate it and would really love it if you guys kept it up :) But also, we're planning on changing the order of our stories so that our opening story isn't about Toadsworth eating a pile of crap... Not everyone wants to read that as a first story. So when the time comes, just pay attention to the titles, because they're staying the same even though the order is changing. ALSO, we would like to say that our humor is very blunt, sarcastic, and random, if you do not like that kind of humor, stop playing Mario games:)

**Episode 18: Donkey Kong for President**

"…it's big and red, Luigi, get it right. It's not like you haven't seen it before," Mario back-sassed.

Luigi rolled his eyes and refused to look at his brother. "I'm not arguing about this with you again," he said, speeding up his pace.

One of the city's innocent bystanders was unfortunate enough to tune into the conversation at that very moment; her eyes growing round with astonishment. She gasped loudly and stomped away, huffing with disgust.

Glancing from the lady to Luigi, Mario picked up the conversation where he had left it. "It's definitely red," he said. "Not _crimson_. Isn't crimson a purple Italian seasoning anyway?"

Luigi frowned. "Mario, for the love of…_you're_ Italian! Crimson is _not_ a sauce, besides I don't even think there's such thing as a purple seasoning. Crimson is a very distinct relative of red and maroon, duh."

Mario threw his hand up in the air, as if with surrender. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "You're a homo, you would know these things."

Luigi stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the back of Mario's very square head. "I am NOT a homosexual; if I was I would run around in a rainbow banana-hammock, touching myself every 5 seconds!" he cried, earning him a few bewildered glances from pedestrians.

Instantly, Mario halted his stride, causing Luigi to collide into his backside. "What?" Luigi inquired with a tone of innocence.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Mario replied breathlessly. "I forgot, there's a presidential election going on downtown, and who would of thought we decided to visit downtown _while_ it was happening?! And that's not all; rumor has it, that Donkey Kong is running this year!"

Luigi gawked at his stubby brother, facing him. "No, don't even think about it. We're not going to that; remember what happened _last _time?" Luigi began, grinding his teeth.

Mario slowly peered loving into the distance, a smile growing under his thick mustache. "Sure do," He muttered to himself while the grin increased in size.

Luigi shook his head with displeasure and began walking ahead. "C'mon, let's not get off track." Soon enough, he could no longer hear Mario's footsteps close behind, so he peered over his shoulder to find out his brother was no longer there. Looking around, he spotted Mario striding casually towards the presidential campaign.

"Ugh," Luigi groaned, jogging after his authority-defying brother.

Unfortunately, he didn't reach Mario until he was standing at the tail-end of the crowd. "Mario, I just told you that we weren't going to this thing to watch a monkey advertise himself—"

"Luigi!" Mario gasped, twirling on his heels to glare daggers into his younger brother. "Just because he's black, that doesn't make him a monkey, you racist."

"What?" Luigi questioned with misunderstanding. "What—" he paused once he noticed that Barack Obama was finishing his speech. "…"

"…and we have the chance to start doing that with this bill. So I proudly support this legislation." Barack Obama announced with dignity. Applauds and cheers echoed as he waved and left the stage.

Mario quirked his head back at Luigi and shook his head, using his fingers to gesture shame. Luigi glared and began speaking.

"Mario, I—"

"Shh," Mario interrupted, placing his giant finger over his lips. Luigi sighed and peered back up at the stage, followed by Mario.

"Oh, oh! It's Donkey Kong!" Mario pointed with enthusiasm. "The rumors ARE true!"

And, sure enough, Donkey Kong was entering the stage in a crouched, monkey-like position. The shrill cry of hundreds of monkeys was heard over the announcer, but once the giant ape reached the podium, the noise quieted down. Luigi stared blankly, blinking twice. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head with frustration.

Donkey Kong stood at the podium, his giant hands braced on either side. He stared sternly out into the anticipating audience, his eyes narrowing slightly. Then, suddenly, he pushed off of the stand and leapt into the air, crushing it just as two thin banners unraveled from above, revealing DK's large face. The lettering running down it read something like, "NHFCYUCYCF…DK!"

Mario leaned over into Luigi's ear, but kept his fascinated eyes on the ape and the cheering crowd. "It's some kind of monkey lingo," he said wisely.

"No kidding," Luigi deadpanned.

The two brothers fell silent as Donkey Kong began his speech. Rising up on his two hind legs, he beat his chest savagely and then pointed at the crowd. "Oo, oo…oo-ahh-ahh!" he grunted (it's monkey lingo, people).

The hundreds of monkeys (and—to Luigi's surprise—Barack Obama's supporters) echoed, "Oo oo…oo-ah-ah!" They pumped their fists in the air, jumping around manically. Luigi looked over to say something to Mario, but stopped when he found the little man duplicating the chant as well.

"Mario," he said, "what the hell are you doing?"

Mario looked at him, all happiness in his face disappearing. Luigi cringed—he knew what was coming.

"Do not question my actions."

"Seriously, you're going to provoke a riot," Luigi said, ignoring his brother's words. When Mario didn't respond, Luigi continued, "How can you understand what he's saying anyway?"

"The translator, duh," Mario said, pointing at a random man standing at DK's side, holding up posters. With every grunt the monkey emitted, the man scribbled English words onto a poster and held it up for the non-ape community to see. But when the primate let out a long, thunderous roar, the poor translator was at a loss for words, and instead wrote down a large question mark on the poster.

Then, just as Luigi thought that nothing could get any more random, Donkey Kong pointed a large finger at Mario and bellowed. The crowd parted and turned to look at the Italian fellow, their faces all reflecting one thing: anger. Mario cowered behind a petrified Luigi.

But then the translator wrote down a giant smiley face and showed it to the crowd, and all the anger in everyone's faces turned to happiness. Mario jumped out from behind his brother and struck a triumphant pose, grinning ear-to-ear as applause broke out through the crowd.

Luigi stared into the heavens. "I'm sure," he said to himself. He glanced behind him and then back at the mob of people/monkeys. _I should probably leave before this takes a wrong turn—_

Donkey Kong let out another holler and turned his finger from Mario to Luigi. Although Luigi was walking away from the monkey, he could feel everyone's sharp eyes on him. He stopped in mid-stride—mouth open—and turned to them slowly. He felt hopeful at first, but that was until he noticed the translator's sign was bearing a very angry face. The translator was holding his chin on his fist, shaking his head lazily. Luigi turned his eyes from the man to everyone else, finding them all to be staring at him with profound irritation. Everyone, that is, except Mario, who was looking away with embarrassment and shielding his face with his massive hand.

Luigi slapped his face with his palm. "What has this world come to?"

Two days later, Mario and Luigi were gathered around the dinner table, snacking on pizza rolls. Mario grabbed one of them and held it up threateningly at Luigi. "It's _red_, not _crimson_," he said sternly. He ripped the pizza roll open and shoved it in Luigi's eye. "See?!"

"Well, now I can't!" the green man shrieked, grabbing his sizzling eye.

Mario stared uninterestedly.

Suddenly… "Breaking news!" cried the television, grabbing the brothers' attention. "We have just been informed that the election's forerunner, Donkey Kong, was nearly assassinated and has been removed from the polls. BUT—we now have access to the horrid footage of the attempt. Take a look…"

Mario and Luigi gawked at the screen as they watched fuzzy footage of Bowser crawling down one of Donkey Kong's banners. He raised his claw and shook it at a horrified DK, opening his mouth and screaming, "Eat my—" But before he could finish his sentence, the banner's seams gave way and the giant turtle came crashing to the ground, only inches from the immense ape.

The news flashed to a mug-shot of Bowser clothed in a blonde wig and pink dress. The reporter said, "Our only suspect: Princess Peach."

Mario swallowed his pizza roll. "Honestly, Bowser looks nothing like Peach. He could get plastic surgery and still look like a horny lizard."

Luigi looked from his brother to the TV. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

This is where we say: "REVIEW!" Is nice...


	6. A Peachy Cry for Help

**Yeah... it's been awhile... and now we're back with more pointless nonsense.**

**Episode 23: A Peachy Cry for Help**

The constant 'thump, thump' coming from the front door, continued to provoke Mario's impatient attitude towards life. Not only did the little—but somewhat overweight—Italian have no intent of moving from his comfy place on the couch, but his swollen feet hated him and were acting up again. For a few seconds, in endless time, the relentless beating on the door had halted and—minus the television—an awkward stillness had fallen throughout the house. Mario's lips curled into a relieved grin, allowing him to bring his concentration back to the television.

On the other side of the red door, was his younger brother, Luigi. The frantic man's eyes shined with an intolerant annoyance.

"Mario," Luigi uttered while stepping back and locking his impatient stare onto the red door, "open you're damn door! I know you're home!"

At first, Mario wanted to say nothing, but someone like Mario couldn't resist a chance to play a cruel game. "No I'm not!" Mario paused to concoct an idea in his thick, but clever head, "…I—died."

Luigi blinked several times before his, now narrowed eyes glanced over at the drive-way. A crooked, evil smile grew on his face; he wanted to go along with it as well.

"Well," He began with a sly expression, "that's too bad; I guess Mario won't be able to come to Peach's Castle with me to enjoy a wholesome meal. Yum!" He added in drama by rubbing his stomach.

No response.

He continued.

"And all of the leftovers will have to be given to the starving Asians." Luigi knows his brother a little too well, especially since he practically sees the meaty man naked on a regular basis…

"The Asians can have it! Peach's dinners suck anyways; they always give me gas and make me all bloated…" Mario's blabbing came to a sudden stop when he caught glimpse of a man dressed in green run past a nearby window. Mario's thoughts trailed off and he wondered what he had just witnessed.

Suddenly realizing that his backdoor was always kept unlocked during the day, he bolted from his lazy position and dashed to the unsafe door. He was lucky his quick thinking had prevented Luigi from gaining access to his messy house; which he was glad about, considering he was in no mood to be criticized.

After quickly locking the door with a simple twist of the wrist, a loud thud against the thick door was heard.

"Go away Luigi! You're not wanted!" Mario shouted.

Silence was on the other side of the door and he waited with anticipated, wandering eyes.

Growling to himself, Luigi banged a fist against the locked door. "Mario! Stop being a persistent bastard!"

Mario chuckled with victory on the other side, "God, you're such an angry homo."

"I'm NOT a homo!" Luigi hollered throwing his long arms into the air.

"That's what a homo in denial would say." Mario replied with an ear-to-ear grin. The stubby man passionately enjoyed teasing his brother.

Luigi breathed heavily, trying to calm his growing rage. He was determined to not allow his stubborn brother to win this time around; the last thing Mario needs is an ego boost. The panting man began looking around, attempting to find anything he could use against Mario.

The lingering silence was irritating; he couldn't stand the teasing quietness coming from his brother just outside the door. Unable to contain his curiosity, he pressed his ear against the cold door; he couldn't even hear the heavy gasping anymore.

"…You still there??" His voice reflected his increasing eagerness.

Covering his face with his raised, crossed-arms, Luigi dived through the kitchen window, shattering glass onto the tiled floor. The shrill noise sent Mario leaping backwards, facing the cause of the sound. Luigi stood up in a sluggish manner, crushing and cracking the surrounding glass with his shoes; his breathing was profound and extended. A fuming frustration was plastered on his elongated face.

Mario's mouth hung open with astonishment. "What the hell—what's your problem?? You broke my favorite window!" He announced dumb-stricken by his brother's actions. The window, of course, had an enlarged 'M' on it, so it was undoubtedly his favorite.

Luigi glared at Mario with twitching eyes and curled fingers. "_My _problem?How about _yours_?!"

"Pff…" Mario puffed as he weaved his arms together across his chest. "Sorry, that genetic part of the family skipped me and went straight to you."

Luigi's angry expression turned into a blank stare. Slowly, he shook his head, heaving a deep sigh.

"Mario," he began, rubbing his face with his hand, "you need to come with me to Peach's, I'm not going alone—"

"Nooooo!" Mario shrieked, darting out of the kitchen, bounding over the couch to take cover.

"And why not?" Luigi questioned with an agitated mannerism.

After thinking about it, Mario had no real reason; other than not wanting to leave his home.

He peered up from his secluded place behind the couch. "Well…" He murmured, "I did just save Peach from absolute evil and disaster; you know me, I need 2 weeks off before attempting to move again."

"You know, that's a pretty lame excuse." Luigi stated, running a hand through his brunette hair.

"You're lame!" Mario yelled out teasingly (partially meaning it), Luigi gave Mario what he wanted: a smile. So Mario continued, "Yeah, but unfortunately it's true; if I use my limbs for too long they shrivel up." He said, obviously exaggerating.

Luigi's mind quickly went back to the original topic, "Yeah, she—misses you…"

"What?"

"What?" He echoed Mario.

He gaped blankly at Luigi before saying, "Stop that."

"Ok, ok… Lets just go over there for awhile, besides, Peach called me saying something like—" He cleared his throat and attempted to recreate the Princess's voice; the attempt failed… "'I keep calling Mario and I can't get a hold of him, it says the lines been disconnected. Then this strange song comes on in the background and starts playing some 'Sexy Back' song.'" Luigi coughed.

"I have no idea why…" Mario's eyes glanced over at the 'M' covered phone, which led his eyes to the cord that had been ripped out of the wall. Luigi noticed his guilty stare, so his eyes followed Mario's, making his eyes fix upon the phone as well.

"Mario," Luigi grumbled with a disappointed tone; their eyes met. "C'mon, you have to come." He waited for an answer from his brother, but Mario was too caught up in his thoughts. "Please??"

Oh God, he used the 'P' word, now Mario can't say no; and to top it off, his sibling's voice contained desperation. "Alright!" Mario cooed out, his eyes clenched shut. "I'll go, but I have no intent in staying long… I got a bad feeling…"

A humorous smile spread across Luigi's face; he had to reply, "Hehe, I was hoping you would say something like that."

While they pattered along down the dirt path, Mario grunted sleepily. "My feet hurt," He complained with an exaggerated cough, "why'd we walk again?"

"Because, you haven't gotten out in awhile, me included… besides, Peach's castle is like five minutes away from your house. Go figure—"

Mario ignored his remark and started changing the subject by rubbing his round tummy with his large hands. "My stomach still hurts… maybe we shouldn't go over to Peach's to eat."

Luigi exhaled heavily as Mario stared intently at the back of his head. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he announced, "Yeah, I lied about the food part; which is good… especially since you get nauseous gas from eating there—"

"I never said _nauseous _gas; I only said gas, which means it could smell like anything—"

"Ok! Just… stop with the details for once in awhile; not everyone wants to hear about your bowel movements." Luigi gritted his teeth behind his sealed lips.

"I'm Mario… everyone wants to hear about my bowel movements," Mario stated confidently, Luigi glared at him from over his raised shoulders.

"That's repulsive; I highly doubt someone has specifically told you to tell them about your bowel movements."

"Well—"

"Don't!" Luigi commanded, quickening his pace. "We're ending this conversation; the last thing I need on my mind is my brother's personal life stories… I'm involved in enough of them. I—" Luigi's voice trailed off after he quirked his head back to leer at his red brother. Of course, Mario had somehow disappeared, leaving Luigi panic-stricken and completely petrified.

He began turning his head in all direction, in attempt to find his now missing brother. Suddenly, the sound of an engine revving up came from behind the timid man, making him jump from his place on the trail. There coming towards Luigi, was Mario on a red motor scooter.

Mario had somehow left Luigi's side and successfully grabbed a motor scooter in a short three minute time span.

"Eat my red dust!" Mario hollered, zooming away at a whopping 2.7 miles per hour. Luigi jogged after Mario.

"Why have you been difficult lately??" Luigi demanded.

Mario glanced over his shoulder and pressed his foot onto the petal. The scooter made a coughing sound and sped up a notch. "Sorry," Mario shouted, "I can't hear you over the roar of my M825 diesel platinum engine!"

Luigi frowned. "What?" he replied. "Mario, that doesn't make any sense. There's no such thing as a M8 whatever engine."

"You're a homo, what would you know about engines?" Mario asked. Then, realizing what he had said, the little man smirked.

"What is WITH you and homosexuality?!"

Mario twitched nervously and sped up (or tried to anyway). "I…I can't hear you!"

Grunting, Luigi pushed his legs to his limit and leapt at the scooter, his body colliding with the back of it. He gripped onto the seat and planted his feet on the floor, making the ragged vehicle moan and swerve dangerously. Mario began to panic and started twisting the steering wheel in every direction possible.

"Agg, Luigi, what are you doing?!" he cried. "Dear God, you're going to break it!"

But before the green man could reply, the scooter veered out of control, plowing over a pair of Toads holding hands. One of the Toad's diapers got caught in the wheel, and the scooter burst into smoke, obstructing Mario's sight. The little Italian screamed, "Luigi, save yourself! Jump off before it's too late!"

And just as the scooter went swerving towards a propane tank, the brothers made a dramatic jump to the pavement, rolling into fetal position as the tank and the vehicle erupted into a massive explosion. Luigi peeked shakily over his arms at the Toads, who were now sautéed on the street, and then to the scooter. "Wow, so you weren't lying about the diesel engine," he commented.

Mario sat up and adjusted his smoking hat. "To be honest with you," he said, "I had no idea what kind of engine that thing had. I got it from Toys-R-Mario's-Toys and just kind of got caught up in the moment. You know, I always wanted to be a mechanic, but settled for toilets because my hands were too big for engines. I couldn't even change someone's oil without breaking something."

"You say this like I should be surprised," Luigi said, getting to his feet. Mario looked at him with contempt. "Anyway, we're going to be late. You know how hard Peach's Mini-Muffins get when they sit out too long."

Once the commotion was resolved, the two brothers stood under the concrete prominent just before the castle double doors. As Mario's hand inched towards the doorbell, the two doors flung open revealing the pink princess on the other side.

"Wow! What took you guys so long!? You had me worried!" Peach cried out, a delightful grin plastered on her face. Luigi flinched at the sudden outburst while Mario faked an excited smile.

"Yeah! Sorry about that, we had a bad run in with—" Mario paused to think up an excuse. "—with the… motor scooter we drove here!" He elbowed Luigi, commanding him to go along with it, he only groaned.

"Oh, a motor scooter? You drove one here?" Peach seemed interested.

"NO!" Mario shouted, his arms outstretched before him, causing both Peach and Luigi to jump. Peach stared dumb-stricken at her beloved Mario, making him suddenly realized he was blowing his cover. "I mean—haha, what?"

"So… anyways," Peach began, "I made a cake again and I felt like Luigi should be allowed to enjoy it as well!" She patted him on the shoulder, his face turning red.

"I thought… that cake excuse was just a way to get Mario over to—" Luigi abruptly stopped all attempts to finish his sentence. Mario's face grew a large nervous smile, one of his eyes twitching as his teeth grinded.

Mario chuckled hesitantly, "Hehe, silly Luigi. What did you think really happen?"

Luigi blinked twice before opening his mouth to reply, "Well, uh—"

"CAKE!" Peach screamed throwing her arms in the air. "Yes cake, let's go have some!"

"CAKE?! Did someone say CAKE?!" A loud scream echoed in the deeply from upstairs, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh God… uh Mario, you go this way!" Peach pushed Mario towards the kitchen.

"Ok!" Mario cheerfully replied. Shortly after, Luigi went to go follow his brother, but Peach's body kept him in place. She turned to face him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close.

"What are you doing??" Luigi questioned shakily growing more nervous with every passing second.

"CAKE!!!" The scream echoed again.

"Listen here," Peach whispered to Luigi. "It's Daisy…" Instantly, Luigi recoiled.

"No!" He yelped.

"Yes! Now listen," She ordered, "she won't leave… like, seriously. She's been here for a week and she's starting to scare all the Toads. For some reason she's been real… tennis racket happy. So, you're gonna help me out!" Peach pulled herself away from Luigi and smiled at the shaking man.

"…What?" Before he could finish his thoughts, he was shoved out the front door.

"DAISY! Your man meat's here!" Peach hollered with her gloved hands cupped around her mouth.

"YAY!" Daisy cheered once she spotted Luigi in the open threshold with a bewildered expression. He shook his head, ridding himself from disbelief.

"Peach! You actually had me fooled with the cake thing!" He cried. Before she could reply to his pitiful plea, Daisy had tackled him out the door. They both crashed into the dirt, Daisy sat up straddling Luigi. Peach slammed the door behind them.

"HI LUIGI!" Daisy bellowed with joy as she beamed with pleasure down at him.

"Noooo Please Daisy, not today, I-I just can't!"

Peach turned away from the door and towards the kitchen. "So, Mario… about that 'cake'." She ambled into the kitchen, her eyes widening. "Oh my God, what are you doing?"

Mario quirked his head with a fork in hand. "Eating the cake…" He replied chocolate smeared over his face. His mouth hung open as a small piece fell from his lip and hit the floor.

"Where'd you get that? 'Cause I didn't make that." Peach inquired with worry.

Mario glanced down at the chocolate cake before him, "…"

----Yay!


End file.
